hardwarefandomcom-20200223-history
MacBook Pro
The MacBook Pro is a line of Macintosh portable computers by Apple Inc.. First introduced in January 2006 at the Macworld Expo alongside the Intel-based iMac, the MacBook Pro replaced the PowerBook G4 and was the second computer to be announced in the Apple Intel transition. Positioned at the high end of the MacBook Family, the MacBook Pro is aimed at the professional and power user market. There have been two designs for the MacBook Pro, both using aluminum. The first design was largely a carry-over from the PowerBook G4. The second design is a more tapered design with most of the casing made from a single block of aluminum. Discrete-construction MacBook Pro The original 15" MacBook Pro was announced on January 10, 2006 at the MacWorld Expo in San Francisco. The 17" model was later introduced on April 24, 2006. When first introduced, the MacBook Pro was noted for being lacking in ports and slightly lacking in screen resolution in comparison to its predecessor, as FireWire 800 and S-Video were missing. Other changes included the introduction of MagSafe, a magnetic power connector designed to detach easily when yanked to prevent the laptop from being pulled off a surface, and an ExpressCard slot replacing the PCMCIA slot. Industrial Design Aside from the addition of an iSight camera to the display bezel, the removal and change in connectivity options, and a relocation of the AirPort antenna, the MacBook Pro's appearance is virtually unchanged from that of the PowerBook G4. Much of the features remain the same, as well, such as the ambient light sensor, back-lit keyboard, and sudden motion sensor. A multi-touch trackpad was made available on the Early 2008 revision. When the MacBook was announced, a glossy screen option was added. Quality Problems Users have reported numerous issues with some of the MacBook Pro Core Duo and Core 2 Duo laptops. These include: *A hissing noise often described as a whine, found to be caused by an idle processor. Software workarounds and the effect of screen position and power source on the issue have been reported. As of July 2006, Apple acknowledged the problem , and a replacement mainboard has fixed the "whine" issue for some users. *A claim of excessive heat generation, which was initially speculated to be caused by the application of excessive quantities of thermal grease on the processor during manufacturing. As of August 28, 2007, that problem has been resolved. *Some early models (serial numbers starting below W8610) had a screen hum emitting from the right side of the machine present when display brightness was set "somewhere between maximum and minimum brightness." *In some early models the supplied battery is faulty, and may eventually start swelling while losing capacity . Due to very limited clearance above the battery this can cause permanent damage to the touch pad if left unfixed. Apple eventually addressed the problem and issued a recall of the batteries that were used in certain models of the 15" MacBook Pro. The batteries did not pose a safety risk and were recalled due to the failure to meet Apple's "high standards for battery performance."15-inch MacBook Pro Battery Exchange Program *In May 2007, Apple released Battery Update 1.2, which was designed to improve battery life. In conjunction with this update, Apple created a repair extension program to extend the replacement coverage of batteries that exhibited some specific failure symptoms that were not corrected by the new update.Apple - Support - MacBook and MacBook Pro Battery Update *Although no formal test results have been published, many users are reporting that some of these issues were fixed in later models (week 11 and onwards).MacNN |Apple quietly fixes MacBook Pro issues *There have been complaints about the MagSafe power adaptor breaking at its magnetic connector head, and in some instances melting while the wire is exposed.The Apple Store (U.S.) - Welcome to the Apple Store *Apple quickly addressed an issue after the June 5 revision involving occasional problems with "Display Hot Swapping", resulting in one or both screens temporarily dimming or blanking completely.MacBook Pro display issue related to "hot-plugging" *Apple has been accused of supplying sub-standard LCD display hardware with their MacBook Pros. While Apple marketing claims that the display is capable of 8-bit RGB with millions (16,777,216, or 224) of colors, they are using 6-bit LCD screens that only provide 262,144 (218) colors natively with dithering to simulate millions of colors. This is a fairly common process for laptop manufacturers. However, a problem has been noticed with their dithering routine that can create artifacts during the display of gradients in images, which is inconvenient for graphic artists. The problem manifests only on the internal LCD display and not on external monitors. There is a class action law suit underway.DailyTech - Apple Sued for Deceptive MacBook and MacBook Pro Advertising *A small number of users have noticed that the audio-out jack on the 2007 revision MacBook Pro puts out varying amounts of hiss, static, and whine. This issue affects all 2007 revision MacBook Pro models and appears to be a design flaw of the computer's logic board.Description of audio issues The issue has not been acknowledged by Apple or resolved as of the February 2008 revision. Models a Hard drives listed are configurations available from Apple. b Wireless-N functionality requires the AirPort Extreme Wireless-N Router, which contains wireless-N enabler software to be installed on your MacBook. Alternatively, the enabler software may be purchased from Apple separately. c Quoted optical drive speeds are the maximum possible for each drive. d Existing memory modules may need to be replaced. Unibody-construction MacBook Pro At a notebook-oriented announcement in Cupertino on October 14, 2008, Apple announced a new 15" MacBook Pro featuring a unibody construction and tapered sides similar to those of the MacBook Air. All of the MacBook Pro's ports were shifted to the left side of the case and the optical drive slot on the right side, making the configuration the same as that of the MacBook. The FireWire 400 port was removed, and the DVI port was replaced with Apple's new Mini DisplayPort. Industrial design The unibody-construction MacBook Pro largely follows the styling of the iMac and the MacBook Air and is slightly thinner than its predecessor. The matte screen option has been removed with the screen now being glossy and made of glass. The trackpad has also been enlarged and the button replaced, allowing for more room for scrolling and Multi-touch gestures. The keys, still backlit, are now that of Apple's now-standard sunken keyboard with separated keys. Notably, the hard drive is now easily replaceable, whereas in the discrete-construction MacBook Pro, replacing the hard drive required a complete disassembly of the system. Models a Hard drives listed are configurations available from Apple. b Wireless-N functionality requires the AirPort Extreme Wireless-N Router, which contains wireless-N enabler software to be installed on your MacBook. Alternatively, the enabler software may be purchased from Apple separately. c Quoted optical drive speeds are the maximum possible for each drive. d Existing memory modules may need to be replaced. See also * Comparison of Macintosh models * MacBook * MacBook Air * MacBook family References External links *Apple - MacBook Pro *Apple - MacBook Pro Technical Specifications *Apple - Notebook Comparison Chart *15-inch MacBook Pro Developer Note *17-inch MacBook Pro Developer Note *Apple MacBook Pro at WikiSpecs *Information on yellowish LED-backlit display defect *- Complete Disassembly Guide to the Macbook Pro 15" *Macbook Pro Disassembly Photographs *MacBook Pro ICC Color Profile Downloads bg:MacBook Pro cs:MacBook Pro da:MacBook Pro de:Apple MacBook Pro es:MacBook Pro fa:مک‌بوک پرو fr:MacBook Pro ko:맥북 프로 is:MacBook Pro it:MacBook Pro he:MacBook Pro nl:Apple MacBook Pro ja:MacBook Pro no:MacBook Pro pl:MacBook Pro pt:MacBook Pro ro:MacBook Pro ru:MacBook Pro sk:MacBook Pro fi:MacBook Pro sv:MacBook Pro tr:MacBook Pro zh:MacBook Pro Category:X86 Macintosh computers Category:Macintosh laptops Category:Macintosh computers by product line Category:Apple